originalcharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Leviathan
"Wait, where does the pancreas go again?" Backstory Dr. Leviathan was born millions of centuries ago to Elder Gods. Once he was born, even from Elder God standards, he was unstable. Because of such, he was named Mgehye'lloig, or Insanity. Countless years go by, which he tortures multiple races for his sick jokes and experiments. After so long, the Elder Gods were sick of him constantly killing and mutilating, so as punishment, the turned him into one of the weakest races, and send him to live as a mortal. Despite this, he still continued his experiments, which were even easier, due to how weak humans were. Eventually, he was found by Alex, creating a long line of battles between the two, sparking comradely, unknown to the both of them. Personality Dr. Leviathan is completely unstable. He will kill anyone or anything, and/or use them for his sick experiments, such as replacing many organs with objects that are not suppose to be there, and reviving patients while they are still open so that he can yell at them for screaming in pain. Despite this, Alex is the only person he doesn't want to cut up or kill. Appearance While a Elder God, he was a shapeless mass of dark energy and pure madness, able to condense tentacles to do his experiments. While Human, he wears a white lab coat and scrubs, usually soaked in blood. He also carries a stethoscope around his neck. Abilities '''Elder God Magic: '''Leviathan, while still trapped in human form, can still do some Elder God magic, such as minor reality warping, and reanimation. While unleashed, he can use these to his full power '''Medical Knowledge: '''While he doesn't really use it, the doctor is very knowledgeable about the human body. He has used this knowledge to save Alex before. '''Enhanced Strength: '''The doctor is stronger than a normal human, strong enough to pick up and throw Anya miles away from his lab, which was much bigger than him. '''Enhanced Durability: '''The doctor is quite durable, surviving blows from Alex, skyscrapers falling on him, and a blow from his own lasers. He is also completely immune to fire '''Immortality: '''Perhaps the doctors greatest power, he cannot die. Due to how Elder Gods work, he literally cannot be killed forever. Eventually, he will be resurrected, and does not age. Equipment '''Scalpels: '''Due to his theme of being a doctor, Dr. Leviathan carries a unlimited supply of scalpels, due to his reality warping. These can be lit on fire for extra damage, and are usually thrown. Trivia Dr. Leviathan is straight His favorite food is hot dogs The doctors favorite things are experiments, fire, and Alex Leviathan's least favorite things are Earth, humans, and water The doctor suffers from pyromania, bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, narcissism, insomnia and night terrors. The doctor also has Alektorophobia, or the fear of chickens, calling them "little beady black-eyed terrors even worse than my brothers and sisters." Category:Original Character Category:Villains Category:World of Gods Category:Gods Category:Human